happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Abbeybunny/Abbey On Truffles's Video Bomb Competition
Hello, users! Abbey here! It's been forever since I made a blog post, and I promise to resume my Vote Or Die pretty soon. But that's not what I'm talking about. What I'm really talking about is Truffles's Video Bomb Competition Alright. 'Nuff said already. It's time to talk about this competition that Mondo set up. The Main Idea Apparently the main idea of this contest is to design a character for Happy Tree Friends, enter in their name and description, and send it in. To win you must get the most Facebook likes before the contest ends on July 31. I've been waiting for a long time for something like this to happen, and my prayers have finally been answered. I entered in my duo characters Emily & Kit-Kat for the contest, because it would be cool and awesome for them to become canon. I would also become known throughout the fandom of HTF for winning the competition. My friend (whose name shall not be mentioned, thank you) is going to enter in a possom character named Pawzie. I will help them draw their character and send Pawzie in. A possom would really surpass the current leader of the contest (whom I will talk about later) because they capture on of the most important things of HTF: dying. Plus a character other than a moose or a rabbit or a bear would be nice for the show because they have way too much of those, especially the bears. My Favorite Entries My favorite entries for my contest are: Tricksy Apparently this character idea resurrects the rejected character similar to Pranky. I like this guy because he would be a nice addition to the show. Draco A dragon would be great for HTF because it could open up more episode ideas that are Medieval-themed. Draco looks pretty cool for a HTF. I've always liked dragons, so that's another reason why this is a cool little guy. Blitz Blitz is one of the most awesome entries I've ever viewed for this contest so far. It says in his description that "This is Blitz, a fox who has a dream.". This character can open up real awesome episodes that take place in other HTF's dreams, which is awesome. The creator of this character, BlitzTheFox, really wanted to make a character for HTF, and this awesome guy is no exception. Leader Talk (As Of 7/19/2013) It's time to talk about the leader of the contest so far! Everyday until July 31, I will make edits on this blog for another edition of Leader Talk. So, let's talk about the leader, shall we? Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest. Three ''things that are ''wrong with this guy: #He isn't even a HTF. Oh come on. If you entered it in a HTF contest, then it has to be a HTF! #It's a very bad drawing. In the description of this guy, it says "A world famous professional artist", which really sets me off. #This guy doesn't fit in the show. What would this guy do? Oh, he would prance around like an idiot until he gets killed! or something like that. I may like unicorns and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, but this guy would rather be in Charlie The Unicorn than in HTF. The thing I don't understand about Unicornius is that he has a lot of Facebook likes. If you just look at my reasons why he is horrible above, then you'll understand why. If Unicornius wins, then I'll be like: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! View the video, and you'll understand. I'll update this later on. Leader Talk (As Of 7/20/2013) As of you knowing the concept of Leader Talk already, let's go ahead and skip to it! Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest. I still can't believe this guy is winning. If you look at my reasons on the previous Leader Talk, then you'll see why. Tommorow you'll see another edition of Leader Talk. Leader Talk (As Of 7/21/2013) It's the dawn of a new day, so let's hop to it! Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest. The guy who uploaded this should feel sorry when he destroys the reputation of HTF if Unicornius somehow manages to win. Another edition is coming tommorow. Leader Talk (As Of 7/21/2013) You know this one guys! Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest. I don't feel like talking about this now. Another edition coming at your face tommorow! Leader Talk (As Of 7/22/2013) I'm seeing Despicable Me 2 today, but that's off topic. Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest, with Tricksy being the first runner-up. If only Tricksy was winning because he is one of my favorite entries. After I see Despicable Me 2, tommorow there will be a new edition. Leader Talk (As Of 7/23/2013) I forgot to do yesterday. Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest. Tricksy is still the first runner-up. Tricksy deserves to win. On Thursday (which is actually today) another edition will come out. Leader Talk (As Of 7/24/2013) Good thing I didn't miss today's edition too. Really Good Unicornius is the current leader of the contest. Tricksy is still stuck on square three (being the first runner-up). C'mon people, let's get Tricksy to win! ''Tommorow ''there will be a new edition (which I will try not to miss). Category:Blog posts